Phantom
Phantom The Ghost Riders aren't known or fielding many elites, in fact, many don't see them, as they specialize in stealth, counter electronics, etc., until it's too late. However, there are some times when the Ghost Riders must be amongst the people to do their work, but an 8 foot tall armoured and armed cyborg Amazonian warrior stands out just too much. To counter this, the Phantom frame was built, after many years of research, 'acquiring' technology and planning. Description Phantoms are extremely high tech, some might say super tech, when compared to any one else in the Three Galaxies. Standing at only 5'10", being on the small size for a Shemarrian, using advanced memory materials, nano-technology, advanced sensors, communications, jammers, allows the Phantom to infiltrate places a normal Ghost Rider can't. The frame is slim, but muscular, forgoing the fake skin except on the hands, forearms and head. The antenna are fully retractable, and with the addition of a cyber-disguise system, the Phantom is able to alter the appearance of her face and skin colour. The frame, using the advanced memory materials, is able to adjust its size by a few inches in every way, taller, shorter, slimmer, thicker, larger or smaller bust, etc. On the back, concealed behind armour plating, a set of four short wings can be deployed, with a sort of dragonfly look to them. These wings have multiple purposes, besides allowing a silent, and somewhat slow, flight through a small contra-gravity drive. The wings are also phased array antennas, allowing for greater range, sensitivity for sensors. They also enhance communications and the built in jammers. Besides the standard harddrive, or 'brain' of the Phantom, it also contains a twin set of high capacity memory cores, heavily shielded and encrypted so that only the Phantom and those with the proper equipment can access the memory. In the event of the Phantom's death, these memory cores have their own power source to power a small sensor and encrypted transmitter for other Shemarrians to pick up. The transmitter won't start transmitting until the sensor detects no enemies in the area. If anyone attempts to retrieve the data or remove the cores without the proper equipment and codes, they will self destruct, rendering them to a pile of slag, preventing any sensitive data on them from falling into enemy hands. For defense, the small frame isn't heavily armoured, but comes with a removable helmet, to look like the Phantom is a normal humanoid, and not a cyborg. The Phantom also has stealth skinning, reducing its chances of being detected, able to modify colours to blend in, and a blur field to distort its outline as it moves. If combat is expected, the skin is able to alter to something very similar to the thermo-kinetic armour of the Naruni. The Phantom also mounts a small forcefield, and a magnetic field that aids in deflecting metallic based weapons. This field can also be used to emit an EM Pulse to disable electronic systems. Mounted on each side of the torso is a retractable tentacle with a full length of 15 feet each. These tentacles are about half an inch in diameter and highly agile, quite able to tie themselves in knots, if so desired. The ends are equipped with multi-tools, alloying the Phantom to have a set of tools for making minor repairs, or breaking into control systems. The tentacles are also equipped with four grasping claws alloying them to carry equipment, or to aid in grappling targets. They also are equipped with electrical discharge nodes with varying levels from stun to electrocution. The hands, gauntlets and feet are fitted with molecular adhesion pads to aid in climbing. The magnetic field can be focused on the hands and feet to allow the Phantom to climb ferrous material, or even as a short range tractor beam of sorts, or to throw heavy objects. The Phantom also includes P.P.E. packs to give the illusion of a living being, like those used that A.R.C.H.I.E. 3 used, only they are smaller and have a little more P.P.E. and can be 'programmed' to emit an aura to match that of one of the major races that the Phantom can imitate with the cyber-disguise system. The Phantom is also heavily shielded against EM attacks, making it virtually immune to most EM attacks. Offensively, the Phantom is equipped with the standard Shemarrian claw and laser gauntlets, also fitted with the same camo, stealth and thermo-kinetic abilities, as is the helmet, which are removable. The arms, legs, spine, feet are all equipped with deployable vibro blades to ward off anyone grappling or to strike targets. One arm of choice can be equipped with any standard cybernetic arm ranged weapon, while the other is fitted with a silenced dart launcher that can contain two different types of drugs, usually a tranquilizer or paralyzing agent or some poison. Abilities Flying 75 mph, but at speeds lower than 30 mph, completely silent. Able to hover, and in theory, reach orbit due to contra grav drive, however it would take quite a long time. Force Field For added protection, the Phantom has a force field generator providing an additional 175 M.D.C. The field regenerates at a rate of 10 M.D.C. per 30 minutes. If all of the M.D.C. is depleted, the shield can not be restarted for at least 2 hours, and then at only 25% strength. Sensor Systems Phased Sensor Array The Phantom contains a powerful phased sensor array mounted in the retractable wings. Based loosely, but greatly improved upon the ones used in the Dervish. Range of all sensors, including visual is 300% greater than standard when the wings are deployed. The sensor array also acts as a metal detector, useful in finding mines, even those made of non-metallic materials at a range of 200 feet. Able to detect minute EM fluctuations, allowing the Phantom to detect electronic bugs out to 100 feet away. (stats for magnetometer sensor at 200 ft or double Rifts standard, whichever is greater) The Phantom can also detect gravity fields, meaning it can pick up contra-grav drives up to 10 miles away, for up to hover cycle sized vehicles. Starships can be detected at 20 miles away. Range in space is 100 times greater. Electronic Counter-Measure and Communication Sensor Suite This is similar to the male Shemarrian system, only has greater range. With the wings retracted, acts just like the male version. When the wings are deployed, ranged is increased by 10 times, targeting uplink can uplink to 50% more Shemarrians (up to 36), range is multiplied by 10 times, jamming suite success increases to 85%, even against 3Galaxy systems. To jam missiles, gains a +10% to Electronic Countermeasure skill check, all penalties to missiles are increased by -3 with wings deployed, with triple the range (6000 ft, triple again in space). Gains the same special bonuses as the male Shemarrian from ECM/Comm Sensor Suite: +2 on initiative, +1 parry, +2 dodge, +1 roll with impact and +1 to pull punch. Fitted with a powerful transmitter, able to reach a target within a star system with wings deployed. If the Phantom directs more power to the array, meaning not moving or using any other system, able to transmit a signal out to 10 light years. However the signal will be detected, but identifying its contents will require special decoding systems. Special Systems Magnetic Field The Phantom is equipped with a magnetic field generator that has several functions. # The field can be used to allow the Phantom to cling to metal surfaces, walking along them as if it was a spider. Able to run a full speed up metal walls or even upside down. # Deflection Shield.The magnetic field can be used to deflect metallic based attacks, including unarmed strikes while wearing armour, power armour, or made of metal, railgun and other ballistic rounds, metallic melee weapons, etc. The Phantom is considered to have an AR of 17, attack rolls below 17 are deflected away. Attack rolls above 17 strike the Phantom, but damage is reduced by 10% due to the magnetic field slowing and angling the attack away. Can not use EMP or walking up metallic walls while deflection shield option is running. Using the deflection shield does make the Phantom very noticeable on any sensors that can detect EM fields, -30% to all hide skills while the deflection shield is running against EM sensors. # EMP The field can be used to emit a powerful EM beam at either a specific target, through a confined line (anything caught in the line is also hit) up to 250 feet away, needing to make an attack roll to strike. Or, can emit an omnidirectional pulse to affect everything within a 100 foot radius. (use stats for emp, focused beam has 50% greater damage/percentages) # Magnetic Tractor Beam. The magnetic field can be used like a tractor beam, able to move metallic objects weighing up to 5 tons with a range of 100 feet. However must use at least one hand to direct the beam. Able to have two beams at once, moving two different objects, however the total weight can not exceed 5 tons. (use stats for tractor beam, use telekinesis for stats of throwing or grabbing targets using the magnetic tractor beam) Morphic Skin The 'skin' of the Phantom, in reality all the armour, the flesh on the face, neck, hands, helmet and gauntlets are made of a morphic, memory materials, which also uses basic principles of cyber disguise system. At will, the Phantom can change its skin from normal, which has the properties of Narumi thermo-kinetic armour, to stealth mode, which has radar defeating properties, optic camouflaging, and blurring effects. Takes one melee action to switch between the two modes. When stealth mode is active, the Phantom doesn't have the benefits of the thermo-kinetic skin, nor while in normal mode does it gain the benefits of the stealth mode. Thermo-Kinetic Skin While in normal mode, the skin of the Phantom acts like thermo-kinetic armour. Damage from kinetic sources (explosions, railguns, cannons, falls, impacts, kicks, punches do half damage. S.D.C. attacks deal no damage. Insulated against high temperatures, normal fires deal 5% of their damage when exposed to more than a few minutes, up to temperatures of 500 degrees centigrade. M.D. fire, heat, plasma and magic fire does half damage. Stealth Mode Skin When in stealth mode, gains the benefits of opto-camouflage (changes colour to match surrounds, opponents suffer -20% to detect Phantom), radar absorbing abilities, minimizing its radar cross section to that of the size of a house cat (only a 01-20% chance of being detected by radar at all, in addition to the Ghost Rider standard scramblers), and a blur field, distorting it's outline as it moves. Blur field bonuses: The faster the wearer moves, the greater the distortion; at speeds of 3 or less, no bonus, 4-10; -1 to strike the wearer, 10-16; -2 to strike, 16-22; -3 to strike, 23 or greater, -4 to strike. Stealth Systems The Phantom is equipped with several stealth systems, the more powerful versions only active while in stealth mode. At all times, the Phantom is IR and thermal shielded, with only a 01-25% chance of showing up on thermal systems, and even then the reading/image will seem unusual/unclear. The Phantom can disable this shielding at will for when wanting to be visible for blending into crowds. The phantom has sound-absorbing materials in it's construction, reduction noise, granting a +5% to Prowl. Sound Absorbing material grants a +10% to prowl. Wings Four retractable wings are housed in the Phantom's back. These contain the phased arrays, part of the jammers, and part of the Phantom's contra grav flight system. The contra grav system has a silent mode, running completely quiet at speeds lower than 30 mph. Self-Destruct System The Phantom contains the standard Shemarrian self-destruct system. P.P.E. Packs These are similar to those used by ARCHIE 3 to make his Shemarrians seem to appear more life-like to those who can sense auras and P.P.E., only these are more efficient. The packs contain 2d6+6 P.P.E. and can be programmed with up to 3 different auras of human-like humanoid races. These auras can fool anyone taking a cursor glance as the Phantom's aura, and appear to be which ever aura the Phantom has selected, although slightly off, which the person sensing it might take as from some kind of augmentation, past traumatic event, psychosis, etc. Cyber-Disguise System This is similar to the cybernetic disguise system, but much more powerful. The Shemarrian is able to not only change facial structure, skin, hair and eye colour, but also the shape and size of its body within a few inches. Adding or subtracting inches to height, width and depth of body, bust, rear, waist, shoulders, etc. The Phantom can imitate dozens of near human or Shemarrian type races, with the system allowing for hundreds of unique disguises and grants a +20% bonus to Disguise checks to impersonate someone else. Molecular Adhesion Pads The hands, gauntlets and feet of the Phantom have molecular adhesion pads to allow it to climb non-metallic surfaces, granting a +20% to climbing. Able to climb a wall at a maximum speed of 20 mph, if not worried about stealth. Dual Memory Cores These are high capacity, highly advanced memory cores. Able to store months of data, heavily encrypted and protected against EMPs. In the event of the Phantom's destruction, the memory cores remain intact due to their heavy shielding. A set of sensors passively scan the area until no enemies are detected, then an emergency beacon on a frequency monitored by Shemarrians starts to alert any Shemarrians in the area to retrieve the cores. Additionally, the Phantom will typically have more alternate 'personalities' than normal Ghost Riders, which usually are fully developed and can be assigned a physical disguise through the cyber disguise system. This system also allows the Phantom to multitask better, able to perform two skills or actions (provided both hands are not required for each skill, unless the tentacles can be used as well) at the same time. The Phantom can perform up for four different skills with the use of the tentacles, but each skill suffers a -10% for each skill above 2 (performing 4 skills would cause each to suffer -20% penalty). The Phantom, could for example, use the tentacles to link physically to a computer system and use keyboard/tactile interface, while hands perform some other action, such as repairing something, or even combat. Note that if combat is one of the actions, skills suffer a further -5% penalty each. Tentacles Housed in compartments on the sides on the torso, is a pair of highly flexible tentacles. These tentacles are 15 feet long, have a robotic Strength of 20. They have four grasping claws at the end with deployable multi-tools, from pliers, wire cutters, strippers, laser cutter, welder, computer links, etc. They are able to wield melee weapons, but suffer a -2 to attack rolls. Also fitted are stun/electric discharge nodes for stunning or electrocuting targets. The tentacles can also be used for defense, adding a +2 to Parry for each tentacle used in this manner. The can be used to 'parry' ranged attacks, with the tentacles waving all about the Phantom, with a 60% chance of taking the hit instead of the targeted location of the Phantom. Standard Ghost Rider bonuses (plus Phantom bonuses) Computer Expertise All Ghost Riders have a slightly higher computer skill that the average Shemarrian; Computer Hacking 85% (Phantoms gain +5% for a total of 90%, Computer Programming 95%, Electronic Countermeasures 98%, and Cryptography 98%. Extra Programs (’Umbras’) Ghost Riders may select an additional 1d4 program packages from any of the lists. Additional or specific program packages may be granted as awards for merit or promotion. Some of these packages, however, may have fragmentary persona modifications attached to them, ranging from a simple accent added to the Ghost Rider’s speech, to a full-on personality make-over while running the skills in the package. This is known to the Ghost Riders as their ‘umbra’ (or sometimes ‘Umbras’ for multiple individual programs). The ability to expand their skill-bases above and beyond the normal believed safe guideline maximums for their A.I. type has led to the Ghost Riders being regarded as somewhat insane; indeed, many Ghost Riders appear to suffer from the equivalent of Multiple Personality Disorder (GMs’ Option: This can be played AS MPD insanity or as Crazy Heroes). Phantoms gain an additional 1d6 Umbras on top of the normal 1d4 that their kin have. Tempest Computer Hacking System (modified from the Ninjas and Superspies systems) The Ghost Riders also freely make use of the equivalents of the Hacking systems and virus programs found in Rifts: Japan. This includes the ability to read computer displays (cathode or plasma screen) from as far away as 500 ft without having to hardlink to the computer. The system also includes an adaptable wireless modem that can be adjusted to use the EM frequencies of just about any wireless device in the Three Galaxies and read their signals (though interpreting them takes other skills). The Ghost Rider can also SEND their own transmissions to the computer displays (effective range of 250 ft without signal boosting) allowing them to run their own audio/video over them, or tamper with the monitors’ original output by substituting their own (even if the Ghost Rider cannot successfully hack a computer over the wireless connection, they can queer the output to the monitors so it can LOOK as if they HAVE). Many a Ghost Rider infiltrator has been able to generate a distraction by hacking a video wall or billboard in a tech-community. Phantoms have the wireless range boosted by 10 times when the wings are deployed. Scramblers Ghost Riders incorporate a more powerful version of the sensor scramblers available to Juicer armor, only with more brute force power to overcome the mass-concealment limitations of the Juicer units. With the jammers on, Ghost Rider troops have only a 15% chance of being detected by thermal optical, motion, and radar systems, guided missiles are -2 to strike, and laser targeting systems lose any bonus to strike. See Stealth and electronic countermeasure systems for other bonuses and range increase with wings deployed, and bonuses stack. Weapon Systems Hand Claws (2) The standard Shemarrian hand claws built into the hands. Deployable Blades (7) On the outer edge of the arms and legs, along the spine, and a blade that sticks out from each foot are deployable blades, usable in melee combat with slashing swings of the arms, or adding damage to kicks, or against grappling opponents. Damage: 2d6 M.D. per slash. If deployed while performing a body slam add this to body slam damage and kicks. If deployed when grabbed, the opponent takes 2d6 damage each attack while grabbing the Phantom. Gauntlet Laser (2) The gauntlets are equipped with the standard Shemarrian laser. Arm Weapon The Phantom can fit one standard cybernetic arm ranged weapon of choice into one arm of choice. Dart Launcher In the arm opposite of the cybernetic ranged weapon, the Phantom is equipped with a dart launcher that has two reservoirs for two different chemicals, with a payload of 25 doses each. Damage: Darts deal 1d4 S.D., can be equipped with M.D. tips for penetrating M.D. skin or hides. Add damage for whatever chemical or poison added to the darts. Tentacle Electric Discharge Mounted in the ends of the tentacles are electrical discharge nodes, used for stunning or electrocuting targets. Damage: 1d4 S.D. plus stun, roll 15 save vs Death/Coma, 1d6 S.D., 3d6 S.D., 1d4 M.D., 2d4 M.D. Handheld Weapons Can use any standard Shemarrian weapons, but prefers rapid fire weapons, short to medium sized blades that allow for quick attacks. Programming/Skills In addition to the normal (E)Shemarrian combat and espionage programming, Phantom have the following skills (not counting bonuses from equipment): All Repair skills not specifically listed gain +5% Combat Hand to Hand Combat Use status for Shemarrian male due to same P.S. scores. Options OP-Field OP-Fields (out of phase fields), which allow them to become insubstantial, making the Phantom more like a ghost to those that don't know. This option is extremely rare, and usually only granted from the Nightmare Tribe, but then the existence of this tribe is neither confirmed nor denied by the other tribes. When these fields are activated, for some reason, the edges take on a slight hazy, or misty look, giving them a more ghost-like appearance. Activating the OP-Field takes an action, but can be combined with movement, allowing to run through walls quickly or through obstacles quickly. The OP-Field is designed for quick operation, allowing it to be activated and de-activated rapidly, allowing activation, movement through an obstacle then quick deactivation for a strike. The field can only be used for a total of 1 hour of operation per day. Cloaking Field Another extremely rare upgrade, the Phantom can be equipped with a beyond state of the art cloaking device, completely concealing it's presence from ALL forms of detection except from beings such as Dominators, old Gods and other First races, but even these beings are at -20% to detect the Phantom. Unfortunately, even though this is a powerful cloaking device, it does have some limitations. The phantom is unable to use many of its sensors, using only basic systems, and even then vision looks slightly off-colour, with touches of grey and details are quite as defined. The phantom is unable to use it's flight systems, other countermeasures and stealth system or built in weapons or even wireless hacking systems or the phased array system. Ranged communications have their ranged halved. Only weapons used are the hand claws, punches or any non-powered melee weapons, meaning no vibroblades. The cloaking field takes an action to activate, and the Phantom can remained completely undetectable for a total of 1 hour a day. If the Phantom shuts off the cloak before the time is up, it can not engage the cloak again for 5 minutes after it shut off. Category:Ghost Rider Category:Umbra Category:Ghost Rider Technology Category:Elite Category:Phantom